


[Podfic] Gift Receipt - written by veritably_mad

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Ending Available, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin and Arthur discover that they're soulmates, and are none too pleased about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Gift Receipt - written by veritably_mad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gift Receipt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583943) by [AithuzahFic (veritably_mad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritably_mad/pseuds/AithuzahFic). 



> If you’re expecting Merlin and Arthur to fall in love in this one, spoiler alert: they don’t. However, the author kindly provided an alternate ending to this story in which they do get together. It’s basically 100% crack.
> 
> Because of this, I’ve recorded two separate podfics, one with the crack ending, and the other with the regular ending, so you, the listener, can pick which one you want!

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome 

music: _I Hate U_ by Simon Curtis, and (in the crack ending) [a very badly played version of _My Heart Will Go On_ by Matt Mulholland on the recorder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2WH8mHJnhM).

**Note: this story has two endings - one in which Merlin and Arthur DON'T get together (but still end up happy), and one in which they do (which is very, very cracky). Pick which one you want - or both! The endings diverge at 00:32:10.**

IN WHICH MERLIN AND ARTHUR **DON'T** GET TOGETHER:

**Duration:** 00:35:31 | **Size:** 34.1 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/adj2qidbp2zvkup/Gift_Receipt.mp3) and [YouTube](http://youtu.be/snZbaMIWajY).

IN WHICH MERLIN AND ARTHUR **DO** GET TOGETHER:

**Duration:** 00:37:54 | **Size:** 36.4 MB - (warning: extreme levels of crack)

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/zp8x5ptd30hmcpu/Gift_Receipt_%2Bcrack.mp3) and [YouTube](http://youtu.be/Zvn1lsih89Y).

Also available on the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/gift-receipt)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This AU was based off [this Tumblr text post](http://aithuzah.tumblr.com/post/126537554386/kstewrpc-soulmate-au-where-they-hate-each-other) by kstewrpc.


End file.
